The DVB-T2 standard is an example of a digital broadcasting standard in which orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is used (see Non-Patent Literature (NPL) 5).
In digital broadcasting according to, for instance, the DVB-T2 standard, a frame in which a plurality of data streams are multiplexed by time division is configured, and data is transmitted on a frame-by-frame basis.